


Software Upgrade

by maxduckbutt



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mild!Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxduckbutt/pseuds/maxduckbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Getting Yunho to finally acknowledge Jaejoong's love for him was like asking Queen Elizabeth’s palace guard to twerk and sing ’smack that’ in the same tune as God Save the Queen. It was impossible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Software Upgrade

See, Jaejoong’s a hundred percent sure his best friend’s a moron.

You’d think the man would be a little more attuned to people’s thoughts and feelings. Or at least be partially aware that the person he’s been hanging out with for the last gazillion years was hopelessly in love with him.

Unfortunately, getting Yunho to acknowledge Jaejoong’s love for him was like asking Queen Elizabeth’s palace guard to twerk and sing ’smack that’ in the same tune as God Save the Queen.

It was impossible.

The thing is...

They’d been best friends all their lives.

Done every single thing together.

They’d never wanted for anything because all they needed was each other.

The universal truth was, that there was no Jaejoong without Yunho or Yunho without Jaejoong.

Neighbours since they were babies, attending the same schools, having the same friend circles - they were completely and utterly inseparable.

Hell, they’d even adopted the Shims’ son, Changmin, as their unofficial younger brother.

They doted on the boy and beat up bullies for him, only to get paid back by getting bullied by the little monster in return.

But they loved it.

Really.

They never wanted anything to change. Well…Yunho didn’t.

As far as Jaejoong was concerned, however, life was perfect, but if Yunho could kindly stop being a total idiot and read that gigantic neon sign saying “Kim Jaejoong’s in love with you”, then Jaejoong would be all the more grateful for it.

  
xoxoxoxoxoxo

Yunho was a hundred percent sure his best friend was a complete and utter moron.

Years. He’d spent years crushing on the man, but had resigned himself to the fact that Kim Jaejoong was never going to be interested in him.

All Yunho wanted, was for things to stay the same. That “YunJae” would always be together no matter what.

The indestructible duo.

Because as long as nobody took Jaejoong away from Yunho, all was right in the world.

It was perfect.

But unfortunately, wishful thinking is actually a thing, and we’re all victims of it.

Welcome to life, where, when you think things are going well, it comes knocking on the door to ask, “Can we interest you in our lifetime plan to fuck you over? We promise we don’t take your preferences into account.”

Now Yunho can’t pinpoint the exact time things started to get supremely fucked up.

But he vaguely recalls it happening a couple of months ago, when Park Yoochun and Kim Junsu moved into town.

They were adopted siblings that lived barely a few blocks over.

Yunho wasn’t impressed by them.

Yoochun and Junsu were that disaster that he’d hoped would never grace the hallowed halls of his fortress of ignorant bliss.

The Park boy had his eyes set on Changmin for some unfathomable reason.

The bloody lecher.

And Kim Junsu? He seemed to stare at Jaejoong a little too long for anyone’s comfort.

But Yunho was secure in the knowledge that Kim Jaejoong was straight as an arrow and would, thus, never reciprocate Junsu’s feelings.

But then a month later?

Kim Jaejoong started an LGBTQ Soc. at school.

Yunho had a mental breakdown.

Everyone ducked for cover. No survivors.

Yunho had gaped at Jaejoong for a full fifteen minutes before blurting out, “But you’re straight!"

Jaejoong cocked his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow, “I’m pretty sure I’m not, Yunho, and I don’t understand how being straight has anything to do with wanting to start an LGBTQ group. We all have a part to play in improving how people are treated in society."

“Yes, Mata Hari, but you dated girls!” Yunho shouted a little bit hysterically.

“Yes, and I also like boys, and every other gender on the planet."

“So now you’re telling me you're a free for all buffet?!”

Now see, Yunho was usually a levelheaded thinker, but this was all just too much for him. His brain was just not equipped to deal with this information. It was like a bloody software upgrade that was too large for the amount of disk space available.

“If by free for all buffet, you mean Pansexual then yes,” Jaejoong said, looking torn between being amused and slightly irritated at Yunho’s hysteria.

“B-But you, you were….all these years….how? Oh my God, what are we supposed to do now?!"

Jaejoong’s eyes hardened a bit as his voice got defensive, “Is this going to be a problem between us?"

Yunho’s eyes widened, “What? No! I’m Bi! Why would I care who you liked? I mean I care, but not in a homophobic way, but just the I DIDN’T KNOW MY BEST FRIEND PLAYED FOR EVERY SINGLE TEAM IN THE WORLD, KIND OF WAY!"

Changmin walked up to Yunho and glanced at him, “Why are you shouting? It’s like ten in the morning. Nobody needs to hear you bring the place down at this time of the day. Look at Hyukjae, the prat’s hiding behind the bins. Plus, let Jaejoong eat...you can’t take a man from his food, Hyung. It’s inhuman."

Yunho whirled on Changmin, “Did you know Jaejoong was Pan?!"

“You didn’t?"

Yep, zero disk space available; please clear disk space in order to continue with download.

“You think if I did, I’d still be fucking pining after him for over seven years! Pining! At least now I know I could have had the chance to tell him I was fucking in love with him!”

System failure.

SYSTEM FAILURE.

“I need some air,” Yunho wheezed, before grabbing his bag off the floor and running out of the cafeteria, ignoring Jaejoong as the other tried to call him back.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

  
Jaejoong moved to get up from the table to chase after Yunho when Changmin’s hand grabbed hold of his wrist.

The older was patient when he needed to be, but this wasn’t one of those moments.

“What?!” He snapped, eyes still trained on the cafeteria doors.

“Sit down. You’re making a scene.”

Jaejoong bit his tongue so he wouldn’t say something he’d regret before shifting his gaze to Changmin.

“Did you just hear what I heard?”

“Yes.”

“Then why the fuck aren’t you letting go of my hand?”

“Because I want you to actually sit down and think about what just happened, you know, just in case you ruin your friendship forever.”

“Are you an idiot?” A third voice pitched in.

Jaejoong turned his head to see Junsu staring at Changmin with Yoochun standing next to him smiling greasily at the young genius.

Bloody lecher.

Changmin looked like he was going to leap across the table at Junsu.

Jaejoong flinched; nobody called the prodigy an idiot without getting a tongue-lashing.

“You-“

“In case your pea sized brain hasn’t realized anything yet, your friends are so gone on each other that they won’t stop staring at each other.”

“Of course I knew that,” Changmin scoffed, “That doesn’t mean that if they don’t give each other time to process things, it’s going to end well. Yunho just thought Jaejoong was straight until over five minutes ago and then accidentally just admitted to the whole school that he was in love with the man. I wouldn’t be surprised if he thought Jaejoong pitied him or something.”

“I like him,” Yoochun exclaimed before sitting down next to Changmin and grabbing a few fries from the other’s plate, “He’s smart.”

Well. Shit.

“Get your ugly ass paws off of my food, you Neanderthal,” the younger boy screamed, glaring daggers at the man.

“Ugly paws that you’re going to love holding you, trust me.”

“Hyung,” Changmin said through gritted teeth, while keeping his eyes on the Park boy and systematically trying to find a way around homicide, “Give him time before you talk to him.”

“Fine. But you better be right about this.”

Kim Junsu smiled understandingly at him before taking a seat next to him.

“I heard you’re friends with the football team? Do you think they have room for one more player?”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yunho refused to go to school for a week, preferring to play sick and hide under his duvet in embarrassment.

He could picture the look of shock on Jaejoong’s face as clear as day and it made him groan pathetically.

It was official; his relationship with his best friend was kaput.

He wondered if he apologized, Jaejoong would eventually forgive him and they could go back to pretending like nothing was wrong.

Changmin had told him that Jaejoong had been hanging around Kim Junsu, and the he wondered whether he’d finally lost Jaejoong to the new kid for good.

His heart twinged in jealousy.

He reached over his bed and felt around for his phone, squinting at the overly bright screen and wondering if he should finally call Jaejoong.

He let the phone drop back on to the bed and lifted a hand to cover his eyes as they burned.

What if Jaejoong was already dating Junsu and hated Yunho for ruining everything..?

What if there was no going back..?

God, he was so embarrassed. He’d never be able to look at his friend the same way again.

Just as he was about to force himself to go back to sleep, he heard his bedroom door open.

“I told you I was fine, Mom,” Yunho shouted from under the blanket, “I’ll go to school on Monday.”

“It’s me...” Jaejoong’s voice said.

Yunho threw the duvet off and stared panicked at his (ex?) best friend.

“What are you doing here?”

“Your mom let me in after I told her I had your homework.”

“Look,” Yunho muttered, licking his overly dry lips, “I want to apolo-“

“Did you mean it?” Jaejoong asked, staring at his own sneakers with a furrow between his brows.

“What?”

“Did you mean what you said about liking me?”

“I- Not if it ruins everything?” Yunho squeaked.

“Yunho.”

“Y-yeah...I meant it. And I’m sorry if it ruins things between us. I’ve ignored it for this long and I can do it again. Seal it like Pandora’s box and never open it again. I promise. Please don’t let this ruin everything. You mean too much to me and I-“

“I like you too,” Jaejoong muttered, staring so fondly at Yunho that it could give anyone in the vicinity some serious diabetes.

“I understand but- wait. You what?”

“I’ve been in love with you since you told Dara she was a snot nosed tramp for kissing me without my permission during Donghae’s birthday party in 4th grade.”

“That was like ten years ago!”

“You bet it was...”

“Look, Jae, if you’re doing this because you feel sorry for me then please don’t. I can handle-“

“Why are you always this moronic? I’m not the kind of person who would say things like this without meaning it. Do you really think I’m capable of pitying you because of something like this?”

“Well no, but-“

“Listen to me. I have been in love with you for so long that I don’t know what not loving you feels like. I’ve dated other people, yes, but only because I didn’t want to force you to feel things for me until you were ready to. If I had a single clue about your feelings for me, I’d have asked you out years ago, Jung.”

Yunho glanced at Jaejoong through his hands and smiled at the earnest expression on his best friend’s face.

“Jaejoong, I don’t think my heart can take anymore of this.”

“I’ll take care of your heart if you take care of mine?” Jaejoong mumbled imploringly.

“Ugh. Really? That was so disgustingly cheesy,” Yunho said, trying very hard not to smile like an absolute moron, “Like so much cheese, someone should call Domino’s.”

“So? Does that mean you’ll go out with me?”

“I-What about Junsu?” Yunho mumbled, finally thinking back to his earlier insecurities.

“Huh?” Jaejoong asked, tilting his head in confusion, “What does he have to do with this?”

“I heard you were hanging out a lot and I thought you were returning his feelings?”

“His feelings? Yunho he’s a football fanatic that wants to play on the team, he’s been tagging along with me so that he can meet the players I’m friends with and get a shoe in with them.”

“Oh.”

“You’re such a spazz. What else have you got going on in that brain of yours?”

“Hey! A-“

Yunho spluttered as Jaejoong placed a soft kiss against his mouth, effectively cutting off his protests.

“A spazz that you’re clearly in love with,” Yunho corrected absently as he stared at Jaejoong, his hand placed against the other’s chest.

“True.”

“What if we fuck this up and ruin our friendship?”

“Ever the optimist, Jung.”

“Jaejoong, come on. Be serious. I don’t care how idiotic this sounds but I can’t lose you as a friend. I can’t lose my best friend...”

“And you won’t. I won’t let you.”

“You say that now, but-“

“Yunho. Listen to me. I never let things I love go. I’m possessive, I’m jealous, I’m an all or nothing kind of guys and I want you for forever.”

“Yeah? Say that in five years when we’re in college and everything gets ruined.”

Yunho heard Jaejoong sigh and sit down next to him.

“Look, if you want rational, I’ll give you rational. You’re my best friend. I’m in love with you. I don’t want to regret not having tried. What if this can turn into a forever thing? What if one day we get married even? Are you going to let the possibility of things going wrong stop you from even trying to see if things can go right?”

“No?”

“Yeah, you bet your ass it’s a no,” Jaejoong said as he grabbed Yunho’s hand off of his chest and intertwined their fingers.

“I’m keeping you till we still make each other happy. That’s a promise.”

“Okay,” Yunho finally said, a small smile on his face, “I love you, you know that?”

“I’d never have guessed...” Jaejoong said, feigning shock.”

“Shut up.”  
Jaejoong laughed and swung a leg over Yunho to straddle the younger before bending down to place a kiss under his ear.

“You got any ideas about shutting me up?”

“Very explicit ones.”

“Then get to it, you moron.”

“Your face is a moron.”

“Well done. Really.”

“Fuck off.”

Download Completed.

 


End file.
